Wasn't Meant to be
by Moonowl17
Summary: Another drabble of mine. Set after season one. Cuddy and House work reflect each other... Suck at summeries! Read and Review, no flames please.


The building loomed over him as he walked towards it PPTH the place that had enslaved him for the past god knows how many years. He walked the best he could into the main entrance, seeing all the sick people, he instinctively reached for his pocket and pulled out the bottle of pills that always jingled to his own little beat. Vidicon, he was a slave to it, and had been for just over five years now. He popped two into his mouth, waiting for the effect to kick in, the pain, slowly disappearing from his leg and also from his mind. He sighed, he knew that today he wasn't going to be able to do what he wanted, and he would see her, he always did!

The building loomed over her as she walked towards it. It was her baby she was the one to help it grow, to make sure that there was nothing wrong, that everything was running smoothly. She walked into the entrance and saw him, standing there taking two of his pills. He had become an addict, she knew that, but he would say that 'his leg controlled how many he took, not himself', that was when she knew. She walked away from him, leaving him in his own little drugged up world that he loved so much. She knew that she was partly responsible, but she couldn't make it better, she may be able to help along the way.

His office was his sanctuary, the place he liked to hide from her and his ducklings. Sitting down and putting his leg up, he relaxed and closed his eyes. He could hear them, in the other room, chatting away, well the two male ones at least, the female one, checking his e mails, he could hear a faint typing noise. He opened his eyes and stood up, preparing himself to face them, to face her when she came, but that would wait, as he had someone else on his mind, someone who he tried to push away.

Her office was her sanctuary, the place where she could hide from the other doctors, but not from the paperwork. She looked at it on her desk, and sighed. She knew there and then that she was going to be spending the rest of the day in there. Times like this she wished she had her own Vidicon, but she was still finding hers… in a way! She sat down and got to work, watching people come in and out of the clinic, she knew there was one doctor missing, but could she really go after him? She knew how she felt about him, but he didn't know how she felt about him, and it would stay that way!

Every day all looked the same to him. Get up, go to work, either have a case or get caught for not going to the clinic, then go home, the routine was boring him, he needed something to spice it up! Cases were something that he needed to do, it was interesting to see how different people get different things, different reactions to the way that they interact with other people. She was different, but not for him, someone that he couldn't touch, someone that he was not allowed to touch. The thought of her made him take another Vidicon. She meant a lot to him, but he could never show her that. He saw her smiling everyday, at everyone, and at him, especially at him. It made his insides go to goo sometimes, but he hid it, he always did, he had to as it was something that couldn't have, someone that he couldn't have! There was someone could have but he didn't want her, sure there was a time, but that time has long since gone!

Every day all looked the same to her. The office was always full of paperwork, and her head filled with thoughts of him, someone that she couldn't have, but wanted. Sure she had a chance in the past, but that was then, this is now and the chance had long since gone! She sighed, the thought of him always made her want more, but there was no hope in that now, not since the accident occurred. She looked out of her door and saw her, the one she knew he wanted, but was too scared, it was about time that she did something about that, but she knew that she couldn't, she would just have to live with it. She picked up a file, called out a name and went into the exam room. She sighed one last time and went back to her paperwork.

His music was his own way of escaping, but now it was time, he was sick of hiding, sick of playing, sick of feeling this way, it was time! He picked up his cane and took two more of his pills, he wasn't an addict, his leg told him that he was in pain, nothing else, just that! He knew where she was, he did send her there! The exam room was empty, it was rare for her to be taking a break, but she looked like that she needed it, she was lying on the bed, eyes closed and he walked in. She sat up straight away.

"Dr. House, how can I help you?" she asked him as she put her glasses back on.

"I need a consult, it hurts!" he said and began to kick himself, he knew that he should drunken the bottle of whisky that he had in his office.

"Okay, where does it hurt?" she asked. He walked up to him and took her hand.

"Here!" he said as he put her hand on his heart, she looked into his blue eyes, and he leaned in and kisses her softly on the lips.

She had seen it, seen it all, him going in, walking over to her, tired that she was, no doubts about her being a brilliant doctor, she was one of the best that she had, her attitude with patients, the way that she could control him, everything about her was the best that she never could be! The kiss tore her heart up, but she knew that there was nothing for her there, he felt nothing for her, not any more, it was over a long time ago. She went back to her office and returned to her only love, the hospital, the only place where she belonged, something that could never love her back, and for this reason, she knew that she would never be happy, like she was when she was with him, a long time ago.


End file.
